From Our World To Theirs
by BlckMagik
Summary: Sequel to Sw1tch3d. What happens when a crazed Zuko fangirl from our world switches with an evil princess set to rule the planet from theirs? Azula will stop at nothing, but what will Mai and Ty Lee think? AU!
1. The Fangirl

**Note:** This is the sequel to Sw1tch3d. It's not important that you read it, but just realize this takes place after Azula, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko had all switched bodies because of some crazy old lady and her potions. After switching back, Azula decided to use the potion to her advantage, and so she returns to the old lady who cursed them in the first place.

Also, this is slightly **AU** because it takes place half in our world and half in the "Avatar" world. (A Crazed Zuko Fangirl switching places with an Evil Princess) Why did I do that? For three reasons:  
**1.** Well, I figured it would be funny to have a crazed Zuko fangirl be in Azula's body, so that Mai and Ty Lee think Azula has some sort of crush on her brother.  
**2.** Seeing Azula afraid of cars and television is priceless, no?  
**3.** What would Zuko think if he felt an attraction to the fangirl, while he thinks she's his sister? Can you say: "Zuko's afraid he's in love with Azula?" Yes, that's very disturbing, and that's why I love it.

* * *

Azula stepped through the door of a decrepit shack, placing each foot down softly, as though afraid to stir any of the dust into the air. She stopped when she spotted an old lady, bent down over a few bottles of green liquid. Her back was to Azula, so she hadn't seen her enter. 

"Madame Morbida?" Azula asked in a voice of authority.

The old lady turned to Azula, hair falling back to reveal the one bewitched eye, whited out completely, and stood, "Hello, dear."

"You may not know who I am," Azula spoke, walking closer towards the lady before her.

"Oh, but I do," she smiled, blackness showing where teeth should have been, "You're one of the four I switched, not long ago. Recently, actually."

"Yes," Azula smiled, stopping a foot from the woman, "then you owe me, do you not?"

The old lady eyed her suspiciously, "That depends..."

"I want the potion which you used to switch my brother and myself with the waterbender and the peasant."

Madame Morbida pulled a vial out from her pocket, where she kept it to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands, "This? Why?"

"I need it," Azula licked her lips as she stared lustfully at the vial, "for an experiment."

"I'm afraid I cannot sell it to you," the lady replied, shifting it back into her pocket.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on _buying_ it," Azula suddenly struck out, blasting the old lady against the wall with a burst of blue flame. Her back made contact with wood and stone and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Azula stepped forward, making sure not to step on the old woman's hand, which was laying limply by her shoulder, and squatted down. She reached into Madame Morbida's pocket and pulled out the vile, brought it to eye level, and studied the swishing liquid.

"Thank you," Azula told the lifeless form, "but let's keep this between us. I want _no one_ knowing of my plans."

* * *

**Planet Earth**

"Oh my god!" Vira exclaimed, "Did you _see _the season finale of Avatar last night?"

"Hell yeah," Jade replied, "I _cannot _believe that Zuko betrayed Iroh!"

"Unless it's a plan between them," Vira said, "after all, Azula left Iroh and Zuko alone..."

"But we know from past experiences that they suck at acting," Jade stated.

The two girls were on their way to school, dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Jade's long black hair was colored red on the bottom inch, and she had a small diamond stud pierced through her nose.

Vira's hair was a mix of brown and blond, it fell down to her shoulders in a straight cut.

"Whatever," Vira went on, "it doesn't matter if there's a plan or not. Evil Zuko is even _hotter_ then non-evil Zuko."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously in love with a cartoon?"

"Hell yeah!" Vira laughed and shifted her book bag to her other shoulder, "he's not just a cartoon. He's hot and strong and smart and hot and muscular and hot and angry and, and...did I mention he was hot?"

"It might of slipped out," Jade playfully punched Vira's shoulder, "You're obsessed."

"I'm a Zuko fangirl," Vira crossed her arms, "what can I say? I'd die to live in that world with him, and be his Fire Lady!"

Jade laughed sarcastically, "Don't go wasting your life on a guy you'll never meet."

"Oh, I'll meet him," Vira said with a sly smile, "I'll find a way to be with him."

"And just _how_ are you going to do that?"

Vira shrugged, "I'll create a portal which allows me to switch into his dimension."

"And just _how_ are you going to make that?"

"Don't know," Vira pulled out her cell phone and checked to make sure they would be on time for school, "but I'll figure it out. And when I do, I'll live there as a firebender so powerful I can kick Azula's ass!"

Jade laughed at the look of ecstasy on her friend's face.

Vira continued; "Then me and Zuko will run away together!"

"What if he doesn't want to run away with you?"

"Hell, I just kicked Azula's ass, I can kidnap him for all I care!" Vira smiled at Jade, then grabbed her friend's wrist, "Come on! We can't be late again!"

* * *

Azula held the potion she stole from the old lady steady as she mixed it with another. As the two liquids merged there was a puff of smoke which sent out an acrid odor, then a few short sparks. Smiling, Azula held the vial up in a salute, "Now, to set my plan into action. Cheers." With one quick bend of her wrist she brought the vile to her lips, and downed it's contents.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar 


	2. Awakening

Vira yawned and stretched, pushing the covers off her and swinging her legs out of bed. The light streaming across her face was too bright to allow her to open her eyes, so she sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed them before standing up and stretching some more.

Arms out in front of her, she felt her way to the door and opened it, eyes still closed. She turned left and reached out for the knob to her bathroom door, but instead of touching something solid, her hand continued forward, through empty air. She frowned and took a few more steps, then reached out again. Nothing.

Opening her eyes against the light the hall before her came slowly into view. What she saw made her heart stop; a long hallway decked with red and gold tapestries and curtains baring symbols of Fire stretched out before her. Doors dotted the hall, each with a golden doorknob encrusted with a red seal.

Breathing heavily, and feeling unable to stand, she backed into the room she had come from and shut the door, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. However, it was pointless; as she turned around she spotted the bed that she had woken up in and realized it wasn't hers. The covers were also red and gold, much like everything else in the room.

She figured she had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation.

There was a knock on her door which startled her. If she was in a strange place, then the person knocking must be a strange person. Unless, of course, she was dreaming, in which case, the person could be whoever she wanted them to be. She thought of Zuko and smiled; trying to force her dream to let him be the one at the door.

She gripped the doorknob and turned it, then pulled the heavy door open. Much to her surprise, she found herself looking at Ty Lee.

"Come on Azula," Ty Lee said, grabbing her wrist, "you have a meeting, we're going to be late," she stopped, looking over Vira's body, "you're not even dressed yet silly. Come on, I'll help." Ty Lee shoved her back in the room and skipped over to her clothes chest. Vira watched her; she hated Ty Lee. Why would she, of all people, be in her dream?

Then something else struck her odd; Ty Lee had called her Azula. With a tilt of her head, Vira walked over to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. The closer she got to it, the more her heart pounded. Ty Lee has called her Azula for a reason.

Vira's mouth dropped open as she stared at her reflection. She ran a hand over her now black hair, then over her amber colored eyes. She raised a hand to her chin, and noticed her reflection did the same. There was no mistaking what she saw now. She looked exactly like Azula.

* * *

**Planet Earth**

Azula opened her eyes slowly to find she was not in her royal red and gold bed, but was instead laying in one with blue and green sheets. She sat up, confused at first as to where she was, then pushed herself off the bed and surveyed her surroundings with a smile.

She had done it. She had altered the potion to switch her with someone in an alternate universe. She looked around and spotted a mirror.

Running her fingers through her new light colored hair she smiled. She wasn't all that bad looking. Hell, her real body was a lot hotter, but she figured this one would do fine.

Now came the hard part. Learning about this world so that when she decided to take it over, she'd know how to. After all, why only be in control of one world, when you could be in control of two?

Her father could rule the universe she came from until he died and she became ruler. But until he passed, what was she supposed to do? Azula smiled again and looked around the room, reading through papers and shuffling books. She discovered her name was 'Vira' and she liked some guy named 'Damien.' Azula laughed. Love was so overrated. She didn't need nor want love. All she wanted was power.

"Vira!" someone called at her door.

Azula stared at the door, not answering.

"Vira! Time for school!" a woman in her thirties burst in the room and stared at Azula, "You're not even dressed yet."

Azula looked her over; she figured she must be Vira's mother.

"School?" Azula repeated.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Don't even try to get me to think you're sick. Get dressed and let's go before you're late again. I said I'd give you a ride today, and how do I get repaid? You're not even ready. Get dressed." With that final statement she shut the door and left Azula standing there, staring at a pile of clothes thrown on the floor by her feet.

She might as well get dressed, after all, she was trying to learn more about this place.

Picking through the clothes she settled on a red and black plaid skirt, black boots, and a black shirt with the picture of a skull on fire. It was the only outfit she even remotely liked. It had fire, for one thing, and the colors black and red; her favorites. She smiled slightly; it had never occurred to her until that moment that she had a favorite color or two.

Five minutes later she found herself being dragged out of the house with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Vira's mother opened the--wait. What was _that? _Azula looked at the car questioningly, not knowing what it was. Vira's mom had gotten into the front of it--was it the front?--and was waiting for her to do the same. Tentatively Azula approached it, reached out a finger, and touched the side. Nothing happened.

"Get in the car, Vira."

Azula stared at it, sucking up her fear. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Vira."

Azula continued staring; not because she was scared, but because she had no idea what to do. With a roll of her eyes, Vira's mom leaned over and pushed the door open.

"Get in, _now_."

Azula's face registered fury, but she held it in. She had to pretend she was this 'Vira' girl, otherwise her plan would fail. With a deep breath, for she _was _a bit afraid, she slid herself onto the front passenger seat.

"Close the door, Vira."

Azula grabbed the car door, not by the handle, but by the pocket, and closed it. With a twist of the key, Vira's mom started the engine, causing Azula to jump.

Vira's mom stared at her questioningly before putting the car into drive, "That's the last time I let you eat Chinese right before bed."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. 


	3. Zuko and Jade

I finally got chapter three up, yay! After writing this though, Sw1tch3d seems so crappy...oh well.

* * *

"There we go," Ty Lee looked Vira over, "those clothes look nice. Now come on; we have a meeting." 

Vira ran her hands over her shoulders and arms, then down to her hips. The red fabric she was wearing was comfortable; a leather belt with the Fire Nation emblem rested on her waist.

"Professional and pretty," Ty Lee said with a tilt of her head, "now come on!"

Vira followed her out the doorway and down a long hall, turning right at the corner and heading up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To the meeting, silly," Ty Lee giggled, "forget, did you?"

"Oh," Vira glanced around her at the hallway decor, "remind me again what this meeting is about?"

Ty Lee looked at her strangely from over her shoulder, "We have to settle affairs. There was a big dispute over how the attack on the Earth Kingdom should be handled, and the argument got out of hand, eventually costing us some of our own soldiers."

Vira tried to figure out what Ty Lee had just said, "Oh. Right."

Ty Lee stopped walking and turned to Vira with a sly smile, "Captain Lang will be there."

Vira stared at her; she had no idea who the hell Captain Lang was. The only thing on her mind right now was why she was having a dream like _this. _

Ty Lee took Vira's silence as a sign to explain herself, "His father's the general, remember? So he'll be there of course, supporting his father's ideas. Just make sure you don't go easy on General Lang because of his son."

Vira glanced out a window as they went past, spotting a garden and pond, turtleducks swimming in it's water.

"Why would I go easy on them?"

Ty Lee shrugged, "Oh nothing. I just figured since you liked him and all..."

Vira turned to look at Ty Lee, intrigued. In the show she had never heard of Azula liking anybody.

"Captain Lang, you said?"

Ty Lee nodded at the surprised look on Vira's face, "But don't worry, I won't say anything about that, Azula, you have my word."

Vira thought about how Azula would reply to that, and tried her most threatening voice, "Y-you, uh, _better _not say a word."

Ty Lee looked at her strangely, "You're acting...different...today."

Placing her hands on her hips Vira leaned in towards Ty Lee, "And?"

Ty Lee blinked, "Nothing," and continued leading the way.

"Ah, here we are," Ty Lee spoke up as she pushed open a golden door. Vira followed her inside, eyes falling on all the people sitting around an oval-shaped table, and all of them were staring straight back at her. It was then that she realized she had no idea what she was doing.

* * *

**Planet Earth**

Azula stared up at the building before her. There were letters on the side of the brick wall, but Azula couldn't read the strange language. She began to walk across the street, then stopped to fix the bag hanging over her shoulder. A loud beeping startled her and she jumped out of the way just in time; one of those metal carriages had almost hit her.

"Vira!"

Azula watched as a girl with black hair and a jewel in her nose jogged over to her.

"Can I help you?" Azula asked.

The girl cocked her head at Azula, "Huh?" she blinked and shook her head; her black hair bounced around her face. It was colored red at the bottom.

"Vira, you're not going to believe it," she smiled and threw an arm over Azula's shoulder, "Damien and Chera broke up!"

Azula vaguely recalled the name 'Damien.' She shook Jade's arm from her shoulder, "And?"

Jade looked at, tracing a finger over her bottom lip, "And? Did you not just hear me? You have a chance now!"

"Oh, right," Azula studied her dull nails, "He's that guy I liked, isn't he?"

Jade stared in confusion.

Azula waved a hand and set off towards the front doors, then paused. She was here to learn about this place, maybe she should keep the girl around for information. She turned to her, "What was your name again?"

Jade gaped, "Jade..."

"Jade," Azula repeated the name to herself, "Okay Jade, I'm not feeling myself today. Think you could tell me what I'm doing next?"

* * *

Vira took her seat at the head of the table; she could feel her face turning red as all eyes were on her. To her right was an empty chair, followed by seats full of older people in dark red and brown colored outfits. To her left was Ty Lee, and next to her Mai. After Mai there was a group of people dressed in red and gold colors. The two different groups glared at each other across the table. 

Vira skimmed the faces in each group; the ones on her right held hardened expressions and fierce gazes, while the ones on her left looked tired and kind.

"I insist this meeting begins at once!"

Vira turned to the right; a young man had stood up and was facing her, face set in determination.

"Oh..." Vira gulped, "Okay...umm..."

Suddenly the door opened and a young man took the empty seat on Vira's right. Her mouth dropped open as he muttered, "Sorry I'm late," and her eyes stayed fixed on his.

"Zuko..." she whispered. He turned to look at her, eyes pleading that she not punish him for his tardiness.

"Excuse me!" the man standing pounded the table with his fist.

Mai stood, "You're speaking out of line, Captain Lang."

_Captain Lang, _Vira thought to herself,_ so this is the man Azula likes... _His eyes were amber and brown, his hair the color of soot; a grayish black. The man sitting next to him bore resemblance, and she figured he must be his father, General Lang.

Ty Lee winked at Azula, "You like forcing them to wait, don't you?"

Vira searched for an answer Azula would give, "Of course. If they don't learn proper respect now, then they'll never make worthy allies."

Vira looked back out at the table, and stood.

"Finally," the young man rolled his eyes and sat down, tipping his chair back on two legs.

"Um..." Vira wiped her eyes, "what, exactly, is the problem here?" This wasn't her idea of a fun dream; come to think of it, she was starting to doubt whether or not she was actually dreaming.

General Lang stood, slamming his fists onto the table just as his son had done, "We are some of your best soldiers...the Black Hawk is the only group of military that you should trust to plan the invasion on the Earth Kingdom."

Vira wiped her eyes again, "You all," she said, pointing at the group in red and brown, "are the Black Hawk?"

"This is preposterous!" Captain Lang jumped to his feet, "Why are you wasting our time with these questions! Just make a decision; who should be in charge of the attack!? The Black Hawk or the Red Fox!?" Upon mentioning 'Red Fox' he pointed at the other group, clad in gold and red.

Vira shrugged, "Why can't you all work together to come up with the decisions on attacking?" Truth was, she didn't care who made the plans, since she was on the Earth Kingdom's side of the war.

"Princess," a man wearing a breastplate adorned with a golden and red fox stood, "I am General Lee, permission to speak?"

Vira shrugged, "Granted, I guess."

"Thank you," he bowed slightly, "The Black Hawk are not interested in the best way to attack. They simply want to slaughter as many possible-"

"Is not that a way to win the war!?" Captain Lang interrupted.

General Lee raised his hand towards Lang, "But not when all we do is slay the innocent because they're within arms reach! We win a war with honor, we kill those who fight against us, we do not tear families apart-"

"Hold it!" Vira put up her hands, "If you guys can't work together, then I'll just put other people in charge of the attack. Mai, Ty Lee...go find someone else to make the decisions."

They looked at her oddly.

Vira rolled her eyes, "Don't we have other groups or whatever they're called besides the Black Hawk and Red Fox? I'm sure one of the others can come up with something."

Zuko pushed himself to his feet, "The only way the Black Hawk and Red Fox may lead the attack and invasion is if the two Generals work together and come up with a compromise. Other then that, this meeting is adjourned." He took his seat. Vira glanced at him and smiled; causing him to look away, afraid that he would be penalized for his outburst.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. 


	4. Oh My God, it's Zuko!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I never did, and probably never will. Joy.

* * *

**Planet Earth**

Two words.

School.

Sucks.

Azula dragged her feet after Jade when the bell rang; she had no idea where to go next. This 'school' or whatever people called it, really was a drag. A goddamn boring ass drag.

It was lunch, according to Jade. Azula plopped herself down next to the dark-haired girl with disgust. She was a Princess, she deserved better then this.

_Once I find out more about this 'Earth', _she told herself, _then I can take it over, rule it, and change things to the way _**I** _want them._

Jade pulled out a bag lunch and unwrapped what appeared to be a soggy sandwich. She bit into it; Azula watched as the juices leaked slightly from the corners of her mouth. Her fingers twitched, wanting to bend fire; the sandwich seemed like it'd be better if toasted. With a sigh she looked away; she had no bending here, and even if she did she wouldn't dare use it.

"There's Damien," Jade whispered, pointing towards a group of boys. Azula followed her index finger to the one standing in the center of the half circle; the one clearly showing off his biceps. He was dressed in black, from his baggy jeans to his t-shirt. Even his shoes were black, and the hat on his head advertised a skull with crossbones.

She eyed his nicely formed body; hell, even if she hated non-benders she was still a female. His shaggy brown hair hung around his face in tangles, much like the chains around his waist. He cursed every few words...

Azula smiled. But she didn't need love.

Even back home she didn't want it. She just wanted power.

Mai and Ty Lee thought she had a huge crush on Lang, which she didn't deny. She admired him, admired his features, his body, his will to slaughter, and his want for power. Yes, he attracted her, but she didn't _love _him.

She didn't love Damien either, but _damn _he attracted her.

* * *

"Zuko rushed out of that meeting quickly, didn't he?" Ty Lee asked with a girlish giggle. 

"What do you mean?" Vira asked. Her, Mai, and Ty Lee were heading towards Azula's chamber; they had just left the meeting with the Red Fox and the Black Hawk, and the dispute over blah blah blah.

"She means," Mai spoke up; Ty Lee was having fits of laughter for no apparent reason, "that he was afraid you'd punish him both for being late and for speaking out of line."

"If he can't speak his turn then why was he there?" Vira asked.

Mai eyed her oddly, "Because you told him to be there."

"Or else!" Ty Lee added with another giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Vira asked with a bit of an edge to her voice.

Ty Lee stopped laughing, taken aback, and licked her finger, using her spit to curl a piece of hair, "It's just so funny how afraid of you Zuko is."

"I don't want him to be afraid of me."

Ty Lee and Mai stared.

"You really aren't yourself today, Azula."

"Oh," Vira had forgotten who she was, "well, I just...uh..."

She was saved from answering when Ty Lee let out a childish squeal and pointed over Vira's shoulder. She started laughing again.

Vira turned around to see she was pointing at Zuko, who had just entered the hallway. He gave them a glance, then turned and tried to get in the room next to him. It was locked; he struggled foolishly with the door, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Oh he's so afraid! Look at that!" Ty Lee exclaimed, laughing even more.

"Stop that!" Mai flicked Ty Lee, "it's not funny." She eyed Zuko longingly, and Vira remembered Mai's feelings for him. Her heart filled with jealousy.

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"About what, Azula? His punishment?"

"I don't know."

"Well think fast. Here he comes."

Zuko made his way towards the trio, head down and feet dragging. He was trying to avoid eye contact; hoping to get by without harm.

"Oh. My. God," Vira said under her breath as he passed. Unfortunately, she said it loud enough for Mai and Ty Lee to hear.

"Oh my god, what?" Mai asked.

"It's Zuko!" Vira had answered without thinking. Mai and Ty Lee gave her a strange look, but she went on, not realizing that she was acting like the Zuko fangirl she was.

"So?" Ty Lee asked, but Vira didn't hear her.

Zuko stumbled a few feet from Vira, acted like he didn't care that his sister was behind him, and straightened his clothes, regaining his composure.

"Do I look okay?!" Vira suddenly panicked, hands shooting to her hair and running over her clothes as she kept her eyes on the Prince. He bent down to fix his shoe, still trying to act like he wasn't afraid of being punished.

"You look fine," Mai said, voice registering both confusion and intrigue.

Vira fixed her hair and licked her lips, trying her best to fix herself up, "Okay, I'm just going to go over there and talk to him."

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged glances, "About his punishment?"

"Sure, sure," Vira replied automatically, too focused on her prize to understand what Mai asked.

"Are you feeling okay, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Vira was breathing heavily now, "Just nervous."

"Nervous?"

Zuko stood up, looked at them quickly as though to get it over with, and began walking. Vira started to follow at the same pace, and Mai and Ty Lee tagged along. He was obviously aware they were behind him, but he kept his cool. Maybe if Azula thought he wasn't afraid, she wouldn't punish him. He blushed at the thought that he was, in fact, inferior to Azula. Of course, he'd never let anyone know that.

"Deep breath," Vira told herself, "now just go over there and talk to him," she started speeding up her pace, catching up to him, then stopped and giggled girlishly to herself, "No, no, I can't."

"Can't what?" Ty Lee asked.

"Talk to Zuko," Vira stated without turning around to look at the two girls.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"I'll just feel so stupid!" Vira exclaimed, as though it was obvious why, "I'll feel so _awkward!_ I mean, look at him! He's _so_ hot..."

Mai and Ty Lee's expressions were priceless.

* * *

**Planet Earth**

He was a jerk. A big fat effing jerk.

And Azula loved that.

Damien was the most powerful kid in the school; he got what he wanted. He always did. Girls, money, etc etc etc. If he wanted it, he got it. Not to mention he was rich. And amazingly good looking. And his body, there were no words. He was smart too; that was what amazed Azula the most. She never knew people on this planet could be so intelligent. His intelligence didn't match his personality one bit, and she loved that.

He smoked, he drank, he fooled around with girls.

Azula loved that.

Jade didn't. She didn't understand how Vira could like someone like that.

Azula didn't understand that either. Vira, based on Jade, seemed too _good._

Then again, only Vira really had gotten to know him...that one time they had an English project together...when she first started liking him...he wasn't anything like he was at school...

Jade didn't know that. Azula didn't know that.

What she saw, she figured, would be what she got.

Azula and Jade began the walk home. She had asked Jade to come over, that way she would be able to find her way to her house, but Jade insisted they go out for pizza. Whatever pizza was.

Azula jumped as a ringing sounded from her back pocket. Each time the sound went off she looked nervously around, trying to spot the source.

"You going to get that?" Jade asked as the noise rang for the seventh time.

"Huh?" Azula really had no idea what was going on.

Jade rolled her eyes, "You're so out-of-it today," she pulled the phone from Azula's back pocket and answered it. Azula watched as she talked to the object. She hadn't known what it was all day, and had been wondering whenever she took a seat, and felt something hard under her ass. She could hear a voice in the distance, talking back and communicating with Jade, and realized _what_ the phone was.

Jade hung up a few seconds later, "It was your mom. She said that if you still don't feel well, then you should come right home."

Azula crossed her arms, "I feel fine."

Jade shrugged, "She said you were acting strange, and personally, I agree."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Well, I feel _fine_." She didn't want to miss out a chance on seeing this place and learning more about it, and she certainly did _not_ want to be cramped up in that stuffy old house.

"You sure?" Jade looked at her with concern.

Azula held back her temper, "Let's just go get some pee-zuh..."

"Pizza?"

"Whatever!"


	5. Date One and Date Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own Jade and Vira. Which sucks for them.

* * *

Azula followed Jade to a small pizzeria, eyeing the big oven and odd tables strangely. Vira had said she was buying, whatever that meant, so Azula took a seat on one of the padded booths and tapped her dull fingertips against its surface.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes," Jade stated as she slid in across from Azula, "what's wrong, Vira? You look distracted."

Azula frowned, "Nothing is the matter. I just—" she froze as Damien and two of his friends walked through the door, "oh my," Azula smiled, "nice view now."

Jade turned her head to see what Azula was talking about, then sighed disapprovingly, "He's no good for you, Vira. Let him go."

Azula narrowed her brows at her, "Just you watch," then stood and sauntered over to him. He stopped talking to look up at her, his two friends doing the same.

"Can I help you?" he asked rudely.

"Yes, you can," Azula reached forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him.

He kissed her back, not being one to turn down girls. 

Jade gaped at the scene.

After a moment Azula pulled away and licked her lips, "Not bad." 

He smiled obnoxiously and nodded his head in approval, "How about me and you hang out tomorrow?"

Azula smiled evilly, "Sure. I'll meet you outside after school."

He smiled and pulled out a cigarette, offering her one. She shook her hand at the smelly thing and walked off, returning to her seat.

"So," she smiled innocently at the appalled Jade, "where does one go to the bathroom around here?"

* * *

"Okay, here we go," Vira took a deep breath before approaching Zuko, who was staring up at a tapestry of his family, "hey, Zuko."

He looked at her oddly.

She smiled awkwardly; there was a moment of silence before she took another deep breath, "Watcha looking at?"

He frowned, "Our picture."

"Right," she smiled, "because we're family. So we have a picture." She cursed her current body silently; it was too weird to hit on him looking the way she did.

He averted his eyes, "My punishment."

"Hm?"

"Just come out and tell me already."

It took her a moment before she realized what he was talking about, "Oh, that, um…let's see," she thought a moment, "punishment, punishment, punishment…"

Zuko spotted Ty Lee and Mai stick their heads around the corner.

"How about, we have dinner tonight and we'll call it even?"

"Uhh…" he didn't dare refuse Azula, "sure."

"Sweet," she smiled largely, "meet me outside my room in two hours."

He nodded and she turned, beaming; _now to figure out what to wear._

As she turned the corner Mai and Ty Lee followed after.

"So, what did you give him as punishment?" Ty Lee asked.

"Dinner with me tonight."

"Ouch; harsh."

Vira frowned at Ty Lee, "Excuse me?"

"Oh," Ty Lee giggled, "you're going to assign his punishment _at _dinner aren't you?"

"Oh, right, that," Vira silently chided herself for being so out of character, "because I didn't totally forget about that. Um, yes. Yes, I'll assign it tonight."

Mai shot Ty Lee a confused look that read; _what's wrong with her?_

"Oh, Ty Lee, before you go," she grabbed Ty Lee's arm as they arrived outside her bedchamber, "I need a favor."

Ty Lee smiled, "Of course, Azula."

"You need to help me chose what to wear for my date—_I mean dinner!_—tonight."

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged glances.

* * *

Azula eyed herself in the mirror. She didn't like her un-muscular body or her light-colored hair. The clothes she had to choose from all sucked; she searched through them unhappily, trying to figure out what she would wear tomorrow.

After all, right after that horrid school she would be hanging out with Damien.

And he was, after all, hot.

Of course, once he served his purpose, he would have to be disposed of.

Azula smiled; she just loved using people for her own needs.

"Just like I'm using Jade," she smiled at her reflection, "Once I have all the information I need, I'll dispose of her too. Then I'll drink the other vile of potion and switch back to my body; now able to conquer this world. I'll be unstoppable. I will rule this pathetic dimension. And to think I owe it all to the accident with the Avatar's two friends. If I had never switched bodies with that peasant, this brilliant plan wouldn't have come to be. Thanks to Madame Morbida's potion, I was able to switch bodies with this Vira girl, and get an inside look at this place. And of course, without Oracle Meng's assistance, I would never have known about this place, and the fact that a world other than the one from where I came existed," she slid her nails down the mirror's smooth surface, "soon, soon I will return only to come back with an army, ready to invade and claim this as my own!"

* * *

Zuko knocked on his sister's door, feeling utterly ridiculous. It had to be some elaborate scheme which would only end in his demise. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist; he wouldn't let Azula get the better of him.

Vira pulled open the door, met Zuko's gaze, and slammed it in his face.

_Eep! That was him! _she stood with her back pressed against the door, _Zuko is outside, picking me up for a date! Kyahh—I'm so happy! _she shook her head and regained her composure, _okay, just remember you're Azula. His sister. Azula. _

She swung the door open, spotted him, and giggled, "Hi, Zuko."

He glared back, "Hi."

"Well," she blushed, "let's go eat!"

They made their way to the grand hall (Vira lagging slightly behind so Zuko would lead the way) and entered its great doors. The hall was reserved for the Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation only, so they were able to have some privacy.

Vira marveled at the structure of the room, then shook her head; none of this was supposed to be new to her.

They took seats across from each other and servants set wine and some bread in front of them.

"So," Vira cleared her throat awkwardly, "how are you?"

Zuko didn't answer.

"Um," she clutched at her shirt, twisting it into a nervous knot, "what do you do around here for fun?"

Zuko shrugged.

Sweating slightly, Vira gulped from her glass, then contorted her face in revulsion; _Yuck, wine._

"Azula," his voice was low and to the point, "why did you ask me here?"

Vira swallowed uncomfortable, meeting his gaze eye-to-eye. She was, after all, supposed to be his sister; she couldn't tell him she liked him. But at the same time, she wanted him to know…

"Zuko, I—" she sighed, "I feel bad for the way I've been treating you my whole life. From the time when we were little kids, until now, I've been nothing but mean to you," deciding she needed more of a reason, she added, "I figure, now, you've proven yourself as a worthy ally, regained your honor, and are trustworthy. I might as well treat you like an equal; you have proven yourself strong."

Zuko eyed her oddly; it was obvious he knew something was up, and that he didn't completely buy it. But what was he going to think? His sister had switched bodies with a crazed fangirl? He smiled and nodded, "Okay, then. Let's eat."


	6. Incest?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar or any of the characters. However, I do pwn them.

* * *

Planet Earth

Jade eyed Azula oddly as they walked to school.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

Jade shrugged, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe your _outfit_?"

Azula frowned and glared at her, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Jade looked over her black skinny jeans, converse, studded belt, and band shirt, "Nothing, I just didn't know you were going emo."

"What's emo?"

Jade shook her head, "Nothing." The two continued to school in silence, until they stepped through the front door.

"I just don't know what's going on with you, Vira. The way you've been acting lately…it's so strange. And now look at how you're dressing. Not to mention you're going on a date with Damien."

"Your point?"

Jade sighed, "I don't know, Vira…"

"Then stop wasting my time," Azula turned and walked off, leaving Jade standing there, confused.

* * *

"How was Zuko's punishment last night?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

Vira sighed as she piled some breakfast onto her plate, "It wasn't punishment, it was _dinner_."

"Oh," Ty Lee winked, "riiiiggghhhttt."

Vira rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to have a nice dinner with Zuko, that's all."

"_Nice_? Really?" Mai asked as she came up alongside Ty Lee, "and what is _nice_?"

"You know," Vira lifted her plate and walked back with them to the head table in the dining hall, "just talk and have a good time."

"Wait," Ty Lee scratched her head, "You're telling us that you and Zuko had dinner, talked normally, and had a _nice _time?"

Vira nodded, "Yeah."

Mai bit into a loaf of bread, "Is this a joke?"

"Why would I be joking?" Vira spooned some soup into her mouth, "we had a really nice time."

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged glances.

"Well, Azula," Ty Lee shrugged, "and I don't mean to speak out of place, but you're not really the type of person who people can have a nice time with."

"Yeah," Mai looked down, "you never even eat breakfast with us like this…"

Vira frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to eat with you guys more often."

Mai froze in mid-chew to shoot Ty Lee a strange look.

Ty Lee shrugged and turned back to Vira, "Um, Azula…"

"Yes?"

"Are you...feeling okay?"

Vira shrugged, "Of course." _I'm not even bothering to act like Azula at all, _she thought to herself, _I'm just too happy to be mean. Zuko and I had a nice dinner last night! After the first awkward 30 minutes, we were actually able to talk and joke around and have fun and stuff. Of course, he's probably as confused as Ty Lee and Mai, what with me looking like Azula and all…but oh my god Zuko and I were on a date!_

"Uhh…earth to Azula," Ty Lee waved her hand in front of Vira's face, "you're drooling."

"Whah?" Vira wiped at her lip, "Oh, right, sorry." Her gaze faltered under Mai and Ty Lee's, so she got to her feet and excused herself.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Just uh," she shrugged awkwardly, "to get something to drink." She backed her way to the table, holding Mai and Ty Lee's confused stares, only to bump right into the person she wanted to avoid.

"Sorry, Azula."

Vira gaped at Zuko, shook herself out of it, and gulped, "Itsokimsorryzuko."

He eyed her strangely, "What?"

Clearing her throat, she repeated herself understandably, "It's ok. I'm sorry, Zuko."

He shrugged, "No problem."

They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment as Ty Lee and Mai watched, exchanging glances.

"So…last night…" Zuko scratched his head awkwardly, he didn't know why being around Azula caused his heart to race so much now.

"Last night was fun?" Vira half stated, half asked.

"Yes, fun," Zuko stared his sister in the eyes, noticing that something there wasn't the same.

"Maybe we can…do it again some time?" Vira turned bright red.

Zuko nodded, blushing at the thought that had just occurred to him, "Yeah, sure." _No way am I attracted to my sister… _they smiled at each other in silence, _it's just…I'm confused because she's acting so different, so…nice and…_

"Well, I guess I'll go now," Vira laughed awkwardly, completely self-conscious in her own skin.

"Oh, okay," Zuko held out his hand to shake hers.

_Oh my god! _She took his hand, _I'm touching him…_ they shook, _eek! Don't blush now! _and before either one of them knew what happened, _oh god, he's so hot—_they kissed.

Mai and Ty Lee froze (Mai sprayed juice from her mouth). Although the kiss had lasted only a second, they had both seen it.

Zuko and Vira stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at each other, still clasping hands in a handshake.

Vira felt like she was going to explode, _Oh my god!_

Zuko felt like he was going to throw up, _Shit! _"I gotta go!" he took off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Vira, completely at a loss for anything, turned and exited through the opposite doorway, in a complete daze.

Mai and Ty Lee, however, turned to one another and—

"What the hell!?" Mai exclaimed.

Ty Lee thought a moment, "But that's, that's—" she jumped to her feet.

"Horribly wrong!" Mai dropped her head into her hands.

Ty Lee flailed around, "That's insect!

Mai lifted her head to stare at Ty Lee oddly, "That's what?"

"Insect! Or—wait. Is it incense? It's got an 'inse' sound…"

Mai frowned, "Incest?"

"Incest!" Ty Lee smiled and hugged Mai, "It's incest!"

* * *

_Oh god what did I just do!? _Zuko covered his mouth with his hands and sat with his back against the wall, _What was I thinking!? I just—kissed my sister! _He shook his head as if to make sense of what had happened, _okay, first of all, there's obviously something up with Azula. Not just the way she's acting lately, but that look in her eyes…it's just so different. Like she's someone else…so maybe it was more of a kiss just to say, "thanks Azula, for becoming a better person?" _he rubbed his temple, _or maybe I just had a really good time talking to her so much last night, that it's almost as though I met someone new…she's definitely not the sister I know… _he dropped his head into his hands, _Wait—but she was flirting with me last night too! So, does that mean Azula feels this strange attraction to me as well?_ He thought of what a fun time he had last night, of how he had been looking at his sister those last two times, with admiration, and of how he had enjoyed the kiss tremendously. He knew he felt attracted to her, and realized that he would just have to cope with his new problem; _oh shit, I'm attracted to my sister!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Vira managed to stagger to Azula's bedroom, open the door, and fall back on the bed with a huge smile, _Zuko kissed me!_

That is, before realization on her part sunk in, _Oh my god! Zuko's in love with Azula!_


	7. Search and Destroy

Lol, long chapter this time XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own this fanfic account tho. Not Fanfiction. Unfortunatly. T.T

* * *

"Look! Look; here she comes!"

"Get out of view Ty Lee!"

"Ouch! Don't shove me!

"Shh!"

"Mmpff!"

"Don't let her see you."

"Flet me flow!"

"Shh!"

"Mmmmphfff!"

"Ouch! Don't bite me!"

"You wouldn't let go!"

"Shh! Look! She's turning down the hall!"

"Let me see!"

Ty Lee and Mai stuck their heads around the corner and watched as Vira left her room and headed down the hall. When the coast looked clear they stepped out from their hiding spots and quietly ran over to Azula's room.

"Did she lock it?"

"I'm checking now. Don't be so impatient." Mai turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open.

"Shh! Open it quietly!"

Mai shot her a 'shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you' look, before stepping into Azula's room. Ty Lee followed and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Azula will have our heads if she finds us in here," Mai spoke, crossing her arms and leaning against the door as Ty Lee began shuffling through her drawers.

"Well, we'll just have to work fast," she turned to look at her friend, "Come on, Mai! Help me!"

Mai rolled her eyes and approached Azula's desk, sorting through papers and ruffling through books, "What exactly are we looking for anyway?"

Ty Lee straightened up from her crouch and shrugged, "I don't know. Something, anything, that'll explain her weird behavior. Something had to have happened," Ty Lee scratched her head, "Just make sure to put everything back where it belongs. We do _not_ want her finding out we were snooping around in here."

Mai bent down and looked through the lower drawers in the desk, "She _has _been acting weird lately; too happy and nice."

"Yeah, _way _too nice," Ty Lee agreed as she slipped her hand between layers of Azula's clothing, "Check everywhere; she might have hidden it."

"Hidden what?" Mai asked, but didn't let Ty Lee answer, "And what's up with her and Zuko? It's like they have these weird attractions towards one another," she narrowed her brow, "how can he chose his own sister—his own flesh and blood—over me?"

Ty Lee ignored the rest of Mai's speech, and answered her first question, "I'm not sure. Maybe she hid a paper or something? News from Ozai or someone…"

"I mean—_his own sister?_ That's just disturbing! Besides—"

"She had to have gotten something that changed her behavior. I don't know if something happened, or maybe she had an epiphany of some sort—"

"—she only _just _started being nice to him. I've been nice to him forever and—"

"—which caused her to change herself around for the better? Although that seems highly unlikely—"

"—but still! This is just too wrong and too weird. You think Zuko would assume it was all a well thought-out plan for her to kill him. Wouldn't put it past her—"

"—I just don't understand her anymore. It's only been a few days since she started acting weird, but she just doesn't seem at all like _Azula_. I can't put my finger on it but—"

"—and she's fooled Zuko so many times he should _know _not to trust her by now, but he seems to not only trust her, it's like he's fallen in love with her! But that just doesn't make any sense—"

"—but it's almost like she's a whole different person—"

"—does it?"

"—you know?"

They both stopped to stare at the other, realizing neither had been paying attention to what the other one had been saying.

* * *

Vira peeked around a tree, gasped, and quickly pulled her head back in. Zuko was sitting on a bench outside in the courtyard, his head in his hands.

"Okay," Vira took a deep breath, "I'm just going to go over there and talk to him. No big deal."

Before she could argue against herself, she stepped out from behind the tree and called out, "Zuko!"

He looked up with a start and spotted her making her way over to him. Confused, and a bit scared, he jumped to his feet and took a step back.

Vira stopped a few feet in front of him and cleared her throat, "Uhh…so…how are you?"

He looked at her strangely, "Fine."

She laughed awkwardly, "We need to talk…about what happened yesterday…" She wanted to know if Zuko was really in love with his sister.

And if he was….

Actually, she hadn't thought it through and really didn't know what she'd do.

Would that give her reason to stay in Azula's body forever? Should she just give up her life at home and live in another world as an evil bitch with serious PMS just so she could be with Zuko?

_I don't even know if I'll ever get back home…_

"Azula?"

Zuko's voice pulled her back to reality, "Huh?"

"You were saying…?"

"Oh, right," she looked at her feet, "Zuko…are you attracted to your sis—I mean—to me?"

His expression took on a look of shock and fear, before red shaded his face completely.

"Never mind," she regretted asking him such a strange question, "Just forget it. It's too complicated." She turned to run off, to escape her embarrassment, but Zuko spoke before she could.

"…yes."

_Oh my god! _"Yes?" she asked, turning back to face him.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. For some strange reason, I'm attracted to you, Azula."

_Oh ew ew ew ew! _"For how long?" She dreaded the answer to this question.

"Since the war meeting with the Black Hawk and Red Fox."

Vira's stomach leaped; that was the first day she spent as Azula!

"I don't know why," Zuko continued, averting his eyes, "but when I saw you, and heard you that day, you seemed like a whole different person. Someone new who I was just meeting for the first time," he rubbed his head, messing up his hair, "and, I don't know, but you didn't feel like my sister. When you talked to me, it felt as though some girl on the street had come up to me; that I could flirt with her and maybe ask her out. I don't know how to explain it, Azula. And I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I'm so confused. My mind doesn't believe that you're my sister, so my heart is telling me to care for you," he looked into her eyes, "and when I look into your eyes, I see something, some_one_, different. Someone who's _not_ my sister."

There was a moment of silence while the two of them stared into each other's eyes, before Zuko's brain registered what he had just said to his evil sister. His face changed to fear, and he gulped, "I—I didn't mean to speak like that, Azula. I-I don't know what came over me," he turned, "I-I'm just going to go."

"Wait, Zuko!" Vira reached out and grabbed his hand, "Zuko, I—I like you too!" Vira swallowed her fear and spilled her guts, "I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you! Everything you said, about me being a different person and all, I wish I could explain that to you!" But she couldn't; everyone would just think her crazy, "I wish I could tell you why you feel this way and why I'm such a different person! But I can't!"

"Why not?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Vira shook her head, "You wouldn't understand. No one would understand."

"Try me."

She looked into his determined face and her heart sunk, "I'm sorry Zuko. But I can't."

Dropping her hold on his hand, she turned and walked off, her mind and body reeling from what had just happened. She didn't have any idea of what to do.

Zuko watched her walk off as he was enveloped in a wave of confusion.

* * *

"Ty Lee, how are we supposed to know we've found what we're looking for, when we don't know what we're looking for?"

Ty Lee frowned, "We'll know when we see it."

"If you say so," Mai rolled her eyes, "but, how do we even know there's something to be looking for?"

"Just keep looking!" Ty Lee bent down over Azula's clothes chest and opened the lid.

"Ty Lee, I could have found it and not even have known I found it," Mai gave up searching Azula's bed and sat down on it, "and maybe it's not even in her room."

Ty Lee shuffled through the chest, bending over so her head was almost inside of it, "Well, if we don't find anything here, we'll search the war room and the library—but this might be our only chance to search her _bed_room."

Mai frowned, "Azula could be back any minute, what if she finds us in here?"

Ty Lee shrugged, "She's been really nice so far…"

"Maybe this'll switch her back to evil. We have no reason to believe she'll be okay with us going through all her stuff because we suspect something's up with her." She fell back on Azula's bed, arms behind her, supporting her head and neck, "Plus, she might be faking the niceness because she has a plan or something."

"Are you going to lay there or are you going to help?" Ty Lee frowned, pausing in her search of Azula's chest.

"We've searched her _entire room_, Ty Lee," she complained, opening her arms wide as if to embrace the room, "if there's nothing in that chest, then we know there's nothing in here."

"Well you could help me look through it," Ty Lee crossed her arms.

"Just finish so we can get out of here before she gets back," Mai placed her hands back under her head, "plus, we don't even know if an _object _made her like this. She could have just changed."

Ty Lee laughed, "You really think so?"

Mai frowned, "No. But, okay, even if it is an object, letter, something, who's to say it's hidden? Maybe it's just sitting out in the open somewhere."

"No," Ty Lee said triumphantly, "it's hidden, alright."

Mai sighed, "How would _you_ know?"

Ty Lee smiled and turned to Mai, waving two papers and a bottle in the air, "because I just found it."

Mai jumped to her feet and rushed over to Ty Lee. The first thing she saw was the bottle. It was divided in half, with two different spouts. Uncorking the left one would give you access to a purple-blue liquid, while uncorking the right one would give you access to a yellow-green liquid. The next thing she saw was the letter addressed to Princess Azula, from the Oracles on Ember Island. The third thing in Ty Lee's hands was a paper filled with Azula's notes and calculations, including a circled name; Madame Morbida.

Just as they finished reading the letter, the door burst open. They spun around, getting to their feet, and saw Vira, standing in the doorway looking drained of energy, and confused.

Mai narrowed her brow angrily, and stepped forward, pointing at Vira viciously with one hand, the letter held in the other, "The game's up! We know you're not Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!"

Vira gasped.


	8. Questions and Answers

Dislaimer: I do not own Avatar. So don't sue me.

* * *

Vira threw her hands up, "Wait! I can explain!"

Ty Lee and Mai glared at her, waiting.

"Uhh…" she sighed, "okay, never mind, I can't."

"It doesn't matter," Mai's eyes narrowed, "we know exactly what's going on."

Vira looked hopeful, "You do? Great, because I have no clue."

Ty Lee somersaulted over Vira's head, landing behind her and slamming the door shut, blocking off her only exit.

"Who are you?" Mai asked harshly.

"V-Vira."

"Vira?" Ty Lee laughed, "That's a funny name."

Vira blushed, "Look, I had nothing to do with whatever's going on here. I just woke up one day and I was in your world, in Azula's bed, _and_ in Azula's body!"

Mai's glare lessened, "You really don't know what happened?"

Vira shook her head.

"Maybe we were being too hard on her," Ty Lee offered with a smile, "she seems no threat to us, and besides, based on the information we found, I doubt she knows what happened."

Mai eyed Vira over, then sighed, "I guess you're right. Here, sit."

Vira tip-toed over to Azula's bed and sat down, eyes never leaving Mai's face; she was scared of being hit with a bunch of daggers at any moment.

Mai approached the bed and laid out three things; a double spouted bottle, a letter, and a sheet of calculations. Vira reached forward and pulled the letter towards her, squinting at the unfamiliar characters. Somehow, she was able to read them.

"So," Vira tried to organize her thoughts after reading the letter, "Azula was contacting the Ember Island Oracles to see how to gain more power and stuff, and they told her about another world?"

"That's the gist of it," Mai sighed, "at least, based on what we have here."

Vira scrunched her nose, "So, the Oracles knew of my world, and Azula wants to take it over for herself?"

"Power hungry," Ty Lee pointed out with a smile.

Mai passed Vira the sheet of calculations, "A month or two ago, Azula and Zuko had a run in with a Madame Morbida, who had created a potion which caused bickering siblings to switch bodies until they learned to get along. Azula had a hunch that with a little tweaking the potion could be used to switch any two people, regardless of relations to each other."

"Wait," Vira interrupted, "how did this body-switch potion work?"

"You dabbed some on the eyelids of the two people to switch bodies with," Ty Lee answered, "So I'm assuming Azula went to your world and dabbed some on the first person's eyelids that she saw—yours."

Vira frowned, "Okay, but if she came to my world, _then _switched bodies with me, how did I end up in Azula's bed?"

"With this," Mai held up the bottle and pointed to the purple liquid, "this side is filled with the body-switch potion—I recognize it from the run-in with Madame Morbida—this side, however," she pointed to the greenish liquid, "is what brings you from one world to another. I'm guessing after switching bodies with you she gave you this so you'd be sent back here."

Vira reached forward and pulled the bottle from Mai's hands, holding it up to eye-level and swishing the colorful liquids around, "So, to make everything back to normal, all I have to do is use the green, then switch us back with the purple, and then give the green to Azula?"

Ty Lee giggled, "Yeah, except I don't think it's gonna be that easy."

Vira frowned, "Why? Are you two going to stop me?"

Mai shook her head, "No, personally, we don't think it's right of Azula to take over a world that's not even hers. The only problem you're going to run into is—"

"—getting _Azula_ to cooperate," Ty Lee finished with a dark smile.

* * *

**Plant Earth**

"You're going on _another_ date with Damien?" Jade asked, appalled.

"What do you care?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"Well, I—"

"If you really _must_ know," Azula took an exasperated breath, "I got lost trying to find the place yesterday, so today we're going to meet at the pee-zuh place and leave from there on his motor-something."

"His motorcycle?"

"Yes, that," Azula flipped her hair and walked away from Jade, leaving her friend staring after her, feeling utterly abandoned and hurt.

* * *

"Okay, so you know what you have to do?" Mai asked. They were standing outside in the courtyard, not knowing how much room they'd need for what they had planned.

Vira nodded, "Wait until she's sleeping so I can apply the potion without her noticing."

"And then?"

"And then I pour this green stuff down her throat and everything's back to normal."

Ty Lee patted Vira's pocket, making sure the bottle was safely tucked away.

"So this is it," Mai shrugged, "good luck."

"Okay…" Vira sighed sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Vira," Ty Lee smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah," Mai looked away, "feel free to stay. You're much better than the real Azula."

Ty Lee pulled away from her embrace, "Keep the green potion, in case you ever want to stop by again."

Vira smiled, "I will, thank you." She stared off into the distance, longingly.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's…it's nothing."

Mai frowned and crossed her arms, "Hurry up and spill your guts before it's too late."

Vira smiled, then looked down, "Just," she inhaled, "just tell Zuko good-bye for me, okay?"

Mai's brows angled up, more in heartache then in sorrow.

Ty Lee smiled solemnly, understanding, "We will. Don't worry."

Vira nodded, "Okay, then, I'm ready."

Ty Lee and Mai took a few paces backwards, creating some space between them and Vira, just in case. Vira pulled out the bottle and uncorked the side filled with the green liquid, then turned to Mai and Ty Lee one last time.

They gave her the OK to use it right as Zuko threw open the doors to the courtyard, running towards Vira and yelling for her to wait.

Vira saw him coming, but poured the potion down her throat anyway, shooting Zuko a last farewell look as a bright light surrounded her. Zuko froze, and him, Mai, and Ty Lee covered their eyes with their hands. Then, just like that, the light was gone, and so was Vira.


	9. From One to The Other

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. BUT, this is the last chapter of this story XD

* * *

**Planet Earth**

Bright white faded into color and surroundings as Vira shimmered into appearance on the side of the road. She took a moment to regain her balance before nervously glancing around; it didn't seem like anyone had noticed that she had just appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light. Exhaling, she glanced around her, taking in her surroundings and trying to recognize where she was. The pizza place across the street was definitely familiar; it was the usual spot for her friends to grab a bite to eat.

She was about to start searching for herself when she spotted the next best thing; Jade. Her friend was squatting outside the pizza place, staring at her feet. Vira jogged over to her, clutching the vile close against her chest.

"Jade!"

Jade looked up, staring at her questioningly.

Vira stopped before her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up, "Where did I—I mean, Vira, go?"

Jade tilted her head, "Do I know you?"

"Look!" Vira didn't have time for this, "I need to know where she is! It's important!"

Concern filled her friend's eyes, "Why? Is she okay? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Vira was getting antsy now, "where is she?"

"I'm not sure," Jade squinted into the distance, "she rode off with Damien on his motorcycle a few minutes before you came. I think they went to that Greek food place over on Willow St."

"Damien?" Vira flushed, then remembered what she needed to do, "Thanks."

She took off in the direction of Willow Street, aware of Jade following close behind.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if my friend's in trouble then I deserve to know about it!"

Vira bit her lip, turned a corner, then glanced over her shoulder, "Has she been acting weird at all? Unlike herself?"

Jade followed for a minute in silence, before replying, "Yeah. She has. I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

A twinge of guilt shot through Vira, and she couldn't help herself, "That's not Vira."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Vira skidded to a stop in front of the place, pointing to the couple sitting at an outside table, looking at the menu, "_that's_ not Vira. I am."

At the same moment that Jade gasped, Azula stood up with a start, staring at Vira open-mouthed.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she took a step back. Luckily they were the only people seated outside; they were making a scene.

"What do you mean _you're_ Vira?" Jade took a step back as well, but in the opposite direction from Azula.

Vira ignored Jade and Damien; she'd have to explain later, "I want my body back." She knew she was supposed to wait until Azula was asleep, but she didn't want to risk being stuck in Azula's body forever.

Azula smiled thinly, "I'm afraid I decline."

"I'm not asking," Vira stood tall, trying to scare Azula, "I'm telling."

"Vira, what's going on?" Damien arched his eyebrows in Azula's direction.

Azula ignored him, and laughed, "I am not ready to go back yet."

Vira narrowed her brow, "I have your powers Azula."

"Oh really?" Azula smiled seductively, and took her seat, "then use them."

Vira's fingers twitched; there was no way she could figure out how to use them.

Just then Jade seemed to get her voice back, "Did you just call her _Azula?_"

Vira looked at her from the corner of her eye, "And who do I look like to you?"

"I saw the resemblance but I never would have thought…" Jade bit her lip shakily.

"I'm Vira, Jade. Azula, that bitch, took over my body in order to stake out our world and gain the knowledge she'd need to take it over."

Damien stood up and pushed his chair in, "That's it. You guys are all out of your minds. I'm gone."

Azula jumped up and grabbed him around the wrist, "I don't think so. I have plans for you."

"YOU BITCH!"

Vira barely knew what happened; all she saw was suddenly Jade's fist had made contact with Azula's face. Her head turned, her hand unwrapped itself from around Damien's wrist, and her body slamming into the table, sliding across it to fall off the other side. Azula lay there a moment, motionless.

"NOBODY STEALS MY FRIEND'S BODY!"

Vira smiled largely at Jade, brows raised in amusement. Jade turned to look at her and smiled, "What?"

Vira shrugged, "Nothing." She uncorked the bottle and dabbed some on Azula's eyes as she came into consciousness, then quickly dabbed some back on her own, shoving the bottle in her body's hand.

A colorful breeze picked up, swirling around Vira and Azula, then died back down.

Vira's hand clenched around the bottle, uncorked the other side, quickly shoved the edge into Azula's mouth before she knew what was going on, and tipped the liquid down.

The same bright light that had enveloped Vira earlier now lit up Azula's features. Vira squinted against it, but just as quickly as the area had been lit up, everything was back to normal.

Damien fainted.

"Weak at heart," Vira tilted her head towards Damien.

"Vira…is that you?" Jade asked tentatively.

Vira smiled, hand still clenching the remainder of the potion, "Yeah, it is." She stood up, then almost fell in pain, "Holy shit my face!"

Jade smiled guiltily, "Sorry."


End file.
